Runaways
by LovelyVal
Summary: "Leave the door open" He hissed "Maybe, and just maybe, with luck on our side, death will come for both and take us with it".
1. Preview

**PREVIEW**

**_Runaways_**

Here I found myself again as I paced back and forth, the soles of my shoes screeching against the wet pavement, the lamp above us flickering as it shone, poorly lighting the spot where he and I stood. Adrenaline was pumping through my veins as the night grew even quieter than before, making every hair on my body rise as the expectation ate me up alive.

He frowned as I tried to steady my erratic breathing, his finger pressing against his peachy and parched lips as our eyes stared at each other.

"Shit" He squawked as the whirring sound of police sirens deafened our ears. He hooked my wrist in his dirty, blood filled hand and started running down the street tugging me along with him violently. The silence was almost unbearable as we tried to escape, sweat forming on my forehead as we rounded the corners and tried to get away from that place as fast as we could.

We turned to the left and found ourselves trapped on a dead end, his face wrinkling in desperation. The siren was growing louder as it came near and my body was numb. We were cornered and there was nothing we could do.

A few months ago I was living a normal life, had recently graduated from college and working in the job of my dreams until that dark day at the party.

I shouldn't have gone upstairs, I shouldn't have.

But I had, and there was nothing I could do about it.

"_We're going to be fine"_ He promised.

"_No one's going to know" _He assured me.

"_This will be in the past, and it will remain there" _He guaranteed.

Little did I know that it was all a lie and I, or should I say we'd be trapped in this forever.

We were runaways, and going back was never an option.


	2. Chapter 1

_**A month ago…**_

_The gray clouds threatened to spill the storm they held so tightly inside. The thunders roared and the lightings ignited for a moment the growing darkness in the sky. Wind gusts opened and slammed doors and windows, the street deserted. As the draft calmed down, thick drops fell with reckless abandon, turning the street into a stream that dragged objects and blood along with it._

_I took a deep breath and crouched beside the beaten body, my hands gliding through the cold exposed skin of the man's chest._

"_Is he dead?" He spat, his husky voice echoing through the whole ally._

_His heavy and large fingers crawled their way to my shoulder and bent down adding pressure to his grip, making me wince slightly._

"_Is he dead?" He repeated as I pulled my hand away from under the soft and now ruined fabric of the shirt of the man at my feet._

"_Yes" I hissed_

_I felt a tight grip around my wrist and turned around violently to encounter myself face to face with two bloodshot hazel eyes._

"_You did this to me" he roared as blood prickled down his temples down his cheek _

"_It wasn't me" I cried out_

"_You could've helped me. I hope you burn in hell"_

I sat up violently; sweat forming on my forehead as I closed my eyes tightly and rubbed my eyelids quickly.

"Sleep tight, love?" He said mockingly as he rested his naked torso on the frame of the bathroom door, the hem of his boxers hanging dangerously low.

"Fuck you, Harry" I croaked as I got up and brushed past him, pushing him with my foot and shoving the door shut, swirling the lock around.

"I hate that this happened just as much as you do" He shouted as he banged the door with his fist.

"You should've thought before doing what you did" I shrieked as I pressed myself at the door just in case he attempted to break through like he has done before.

I looked up into the shattered motel bathroom mirror and examined my face.

A cut adorned the border of my mouth. My cheeks were slightly sinking and dark bags circled my dull brown eyes. My dark chocolate hair, now lifeless and boring, was in a terribly messy braid. I hadn't eaten in days and my collarbones where popping out as if they were going to stick out of my skin.

How did I get myself in this situation?

**Harry's POV:**

"_You're a good boy, Harold. I'm proud of you" _My mother's voice rung in my ears as I sat down on the border of the bed.

If only she could see me now.

Maybe she was right, maybe I was a good boy; maybe I was only a good boy trapped in a bad situation. Or just maybe, I wasn't.

I cracked my injured knuckles as I waited desperately for her to come out.

Skyler's body emerged from the bathroom, her hands playing around with the brim of her shirt as her eyes narrowed.

"Do I have to tell you one more time that I'm terribly sorry you got dragged into this?"

I sighed as I picked myself up and walked towards her. I lifted her chin with my finger but she shook it away, anger rising in her eyes.

"I really don't want to hear this story again, enough having to go along with the consequences" She sighed as she dragged her feet around the rug "We've got two hours before we can leave"

"Good girl" I smirked as she rolled her eyes and rummaged through the bag in the corner, throwing me a pair of trousers and a shirt.

"Are you ready?" I said as I threw the shirt over my head and pulled it down

"Do I even have a choice?" She mumbled quietly as she locked herself in the bathroom again.


	3. Chapter 2

The constant thought of him being able to kill me at any second never left my mind. With just the simple action of placing his long finger on the trigger and pulling it on his .357 SIG Pistol that he kept so visibly in the back pocket of his jeans, or that he placed at his reach every time we went to sleep on the night-stand, would blow my brains out in seconds if I didn't obey or follow his lead; just as harsh and graphic like that.  
>"We're all set" He said patting gently the back of his pants, smirking slightly at the touch of the hard metal in his hands. He offered me one that he pulled out of his bag but I refused to take it; I didn't want my footprints in another guilty gun.<br>Grunting, he made his way outside the room, shoving the fragile door and clasping his hand in mine before tugging me through the narrow hall. It was 2 am when we left, our keys gently placed on the front desk with the money. No trace of us ever being there except for the recently emptied room which was usually occupied.  
>Even after that night of the party and having to run away he didn't let anything get between him and his business. And while took care of everything, all I did was sit back and watch.<br>Trade after trade, deal after deal, murder after murder I stayed behind him, not muttering a single word and not moving until he told me to leave. I had turned into one of them the night of the party and there was no escape now.  
>Even if he was the most dangerous person to be around and I slept every night with one of my eyes set on the pistol next to my head, I felt safe around him.<br>He claimed to care about me long before I got myself in this mess and I refused to believe he had stopped because if he had, I wouldn't be here telling you this story.  
>"Let's get down to business" He said as we rounded the corner, his tight grip practically crushing my fingers as he pulled me, but I was full of adrenaline at that moment and what should've felt like a thousand daggers going through my hand felt like a slight tooth-pick pinch.<br>Two hooded figures waited at the end of the dark alley. Typical scene I witnessed every time we had to come down and meet someone.  
>Both of them turned around, her faces shadowed under their sweatshirt's hoodie as the street lamp shone down on us.<br>"Who's the girl?" One of the voices said as we came closer.  
>"Stay close" Harry whispered to me as he let go of my hand and put me behind him. I could swear he said it rather sweetly, but it must've been my imagination.<br>"None of your business" He said solemnly as footsteps approached us "Got the money?"  
>" 'Course we do" One of them chuckled as he pulled a large folder out from under his sweatshirt<br>Harry opened his bag, not tearing his eyes away from the two men, flickering from one another as he pulled the large plastic bag. I haven't really seen what was in it and the poor light above us didn't help but I knew exactly what it was.  
>"Is it all in there?" A voice said and Harry nodded<br>"Nuh-uh" He said mockingly as one of the men reached out to grab it "Money first"  
>I felt a pair of eyes on me and I looked up to stare into the eyes of a tall brunette, his piercing hazel eyes drowning themselves in me.<br>He raised his hand as his partner was about to hand Harry the envelope and smirked disgustingly at me.  
>"Let's make a deal" He hissed<br>"You said this is what you wanted, no changes now" Harry spat  
>"You're still going to get the money Harry" He chuckled "All I want is that" His long dirty finger was lifted and pointed across of him, straight into my face<br>Harry's eyes followed and the corner of his mouth twitched as they landed on me.  
>He wasn't capable of doing this, was he?<br>"No deal" He said calmly  
>"I don't take no for an answer" The brunette said as I felt the deafening click of a prepared gun. "Now, hand us the girl and take the money" The man groaned "Or you'll force us to kill you and take all"<br>"Why do we always have to end up in this?" Harry mumbled as he rolled his eyes. He swiftly pulled his gun and aimed it at the man's partner, recreating the scene from many months ago.  
>"Go" Harry hissed at me and I closed my eyes tightly as I took several steps backwards.<br>Two loud bangs filled the air and I flinched, not daring to look.


	4. Chapter 3

_**Sorry it's short, just wanted to conclude the last one and I didn't want to re-post.**_

_**Won't be able to update in a couple of days so I'll let your imagination running for next.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Skyler's POV:<strong>_

I trembled slightly as the whole place fell in silence; an utter and unbearable silence that chilled me to the bone. Steps followed and instinctively I stepped back, my eyes keeping themselves shut as I felt a body hover dangerously close to me.

A large warm hand ran through my arm and into mine before tugging and pulling me away, my lids opening themselves swiftly to stare at the back of the mass of curls dancing in the wind as we ran.

We stopped a few streets away, our breathing erratic as he wrapped his arms around me pulling me closer to him. I hugged him back immediately out of pure instinct before he yanked me away, leaning on the wall behind him and pressing his head backwards.

"Did you kill them?" I asked. What a stupid question, I thought, if he hadn't we wouldn't be here.

He hesitated before opening his mouth and whispered an almost inaudible yes.

We stood there for almost five minutes, just staring at the street beneath us. Sooner or later people will come out to the street, or police will round the corner and get us trapped. We had to get out of there as soon as possible but neither of us had intentions of moving.

"We should get going" Harry grunted as he wrinkled his nose and opened a big envelope he had been carrying without me noticing "Fancy going shopping later?" A wide smirk carved itself on his face as he threw me the pack of money. I gasped and turned it around in my hands.

"You didn't…"

"You underestimate me" He chuckled "Now let's go, we need some rest and you're in need of a new wardrobe"

"Saying my clothes are ugly Styles?" I chuckled, allowing myself to joke since we weren't in actual danger anymore.

"Yes, yes I am" He said huskily as he clasped his hand in mine and tugged me in the other direction towards a black jeep.

"Yours?" I asked as he crouched down

"Ha, I wish" He said and I rolled my eyes. Another stolen car, great.

_**Harry's POV:**_

My fingers drummed in the wheel as I waited for Skyler to come back from the motel reception. If only I could give us the pleasure to stay in a fancy place I would, but money wasn't meant to be spent in meaningless things. Luckily she didn't require extravagant cares because if she did she would be totally screwed.

We were extremely odd, relationship-wise. Eventually friends, others times enemies. Sometimes we loved each other and sometimes I seriously considered shooting her brains out (which I'm sure she considered too), but we were trapped together and alone was something I refused to be. Never in the whole time while escaping had I touched her in a way I shouldn't have, but sometimes I wondered what it would feel like, no feelings or things of those sorts involved; I was too busy for that kind of shit.

Nevertheless, that wasn't what worried me at this moment; I was just merely explaining this to you. What ran through my mind was that I had shot them both, Pierce and his partner, but had I actually succeeded in killing them?

I had pulled the trigger twice, they had both fallen to the ground with a loud thud, they had both spilled blood and that's all I saw before I ran.

I never doubted any of my work, but there was something at the back of my head telling me that this wasn't over.


	5. Chapter 4

**I can't actually believe the amount of visitors I've gotten to my stories; this is insanely huge for me. Thank you all, I really appreciate you reading my work even if you don't review.**

**Sorry if I haven't been around.**

* * *

><p><strong>Skyler's POV:<strong>

_The music shook the entire house, the vibes and chords pulsating through my body as I swayed to the beat, a random guy's hands running up and down the sides of my body._

_I had just graduated from the university and it had been quite a while since I had been to a massive party like this. I was in desperate need to relax before the week started and had to go back to my incredibly boring part-time job and when Harry and his friends invited me to come I immediately said yes._

_I took drink after drink, managing to get myself slightly dizzy and hyper as I went from guy to guy, dancing, twirling around and grinding, not a care in the world._

_Suddenly I felt a pair of eyes piercing my skull, making me turn around violently to stare at his green orbs observing me lustfully from distance._

_He came closer and shoved the guy away before his own large hands roamed my body as he pressed it onto his. _

_He was the type of guy you'd have a one night stand with and never hear from him again, but something was different towards me; he was too keen on trying to get me. _

_After a couple of songs his lips came closer to my ear and whispered softly_

"_I want to be with you so bad"_

_I rolled my eyes as the alcohol filled breath hit my nostrils. Drunk; how typical._

_I continued to dance trying not to mind what had happened and snaked my way through the dance-floor leaving the curly haired man alone in the middle._

_I grabbed the arms of a complete stranger and pulled him in, grinding on him as he smirked._

_A couple of minutes later I glanced to the stairs and saw Harry making his way upstairs. I was in the mood for teasing him and decided to follow behind, not knowing it was going to be the worst mistake I would ever commit._

_Dancing around the hall and laughing I pressed myself against the wall and waited a few minutes to surprise him. I opened the door and went inside, my eyes widening at the scene._

"_H-harry" My voice trembled "What are you doing?"_

"Wake up" His husky voice echoed through the dark room, anger filling his voice as he shook me rather harshly.

"What the fuck?" I groaned as I rubbed my eyelids quickly, adjusting to the bright light of the lamp above us

"We have to leave" He hissed as he threw me a shirt and a pair of jeans.

"And why are we leaving so sudden?" I asked as I pulled the shirt above me and threw my pajama shorts to my bag

"Just fucking move already" He shouted angrily as he put his gun inside of the back pocket of his jeans

"What happened to nice Harry?" I dared to ask as I ran around the room

"He's gone, now move"

"What if I don't want to?" I snapped, sick of the way he was treating me this early in the morning.

Suddenly, his large hand gripped my neck tightly, shoving me against the wall as the pressure increased.

"I said move" He hissed, his green eyes staring into mine as he let me go and turned around.


	6. Chapter 5

**_Sorry for the lack of updates on this one. Reviews and comments highly appreciated._**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Skyler's POV:<em>**

"Where are we going?" I asked as he pressed down on the accelerator, everything the motel quickly disappearing behind us.  
>"I don't know"<br>"And why are we leaving?" I said and he let out a frustrated groan as he made a swift turn in a corner  
>"You're asking too many questions" he complained<br>"Tell me" I demanded  
>"They found where we were staying" He croaked<br>"Who exactly?" I said as we reached the highway and I buckled my seat belt quickly just in case.  
>"Raven's boys" He said tapping on the wheel<br>"Who the fuck are they?"  
>"SHUT THE FUCK UP" He croaked and his fingers pressured into the skin of my arm "I need you to stop asking questions…" He said a little more calm but the vein on his neck still prominent "And let me think"<p>

He let go and I removed my arm out of his reach. You must think that after months of spending time with him and being involved in whatever we're involved in I would be less…frightened by this, but the way he looked at me gave me goose-bumps and I wasn't so sure where the old Harry had gone to.

"_May I offer you a drink?" A husky voice said from my right, making me swirl around violently to face its owner._

"_I'm good, thanks" I said rather bitterly, my eyebrows furrowing as I took the last sip of my vodka._

"_Four shots" He said to the bartender and sat on the stool beside me, his green orbs not parting from me for a second _

"_I thought I told you…" _

"_I never take no for an answer, sorry love" He cut me off and flashed me his dimpled smile "I'm Harry Styles"_

"_Skyler Hamilton" I say without any excitement at all_

"_Fancy" He commented but I decided to ignore him and walk away._

_20 and drunk as hell, I swirled on the dance-floor a couple of minutes later, hot and sweaty bodies swinging around me as the music pulsated through my body and the alcohol made its effect. And that's all I remember about that night._

_The next morning I woke up to an extreme and terrible hangover, my head about to explode as the rays of sun shone down on my face. I groaned and twisted in the attempt to find a shadow but failed miserably._

"_So, you've woken up" I heard someone say and I froze._

"_It's just me" Alicia, my best friend said. But wait, she wasn't out with me last night._

"_How the heck did I get here?" I grunted_

"_Some guy called me from your phone, I guess thanks to the fact that I'm labeled as Loving Cunt he figured out we were close or something" She chuckled " And he dropped you off here" She shrugged and handed me a cup of tea as I sat up._

"_Guy?" I said frowning_

_She nodded "Some Harry, or something" _

_Where was that sweet Harry now?_

Horrified, I crawled further away from him, my eyes set out to the road.

Silence. Until the loud bangs of guns and the sounds of bullets interrupted it.


	7. Chapter 6

Skyler's POV

Tires screeching, bullets coming from every direction, screams, horrified yells, a loud crash and the scent of burning rubber before the silence stopped it all.

My head was barely touching the ground when I dared to look around, opening my eyes even if I was going through so much pain.

Harry was gone, obviously, and I was left there alone under a burning car and bleeding myself to death.

What did this boy got himself into? I knew about the drugs, the occasional kills for protection but this was just another level. Or would people actually do this for money?

I felt someone tug in my arm but I couldn't see straight. My whole body ached from head to toe and my vision blurred from time to time. The same person pulled my arm again and managed to slip me off from the death trap that was now my seat belt, my head crashing to the ground before I was taken outside.

"Harry" I mumbled and I was now taken off the floor, my feet dangling along with my hands as two arms positioned me on top of the man's shoulders.

His back was broader and shoulders wider. His arms were stronger too and he was a whole lot shorter.

That's when I realized this man wasn't him, it was somebody entirely different and I was being taken away.

Harry's POV

Warm and crimson blood dripped from a fresh cut just above my eyebrows. My white shirt was now ruined as I slid off the seat and crawled my way through the broken window. I was about to go fetch Skyler but footsteps caught my attention, making me shot up and hide over the other side of the car, my eyes still managing to look through a hole as a man checked the insides, possibly looking for me.

I couldn't recognize him but he was no friend of ours, obviously. The man grunted and took Skyler's arm, pulled her from her seat and slid her outside swiftly, her wounds now visible.

I would've done something if I had found my gun, but it was trapped somewhere inside of the car. I saw as the man took her to his Range Rover and shouted angrily to the open space.

"If you want her, come and get her Styles. We'll be waiting. We still have business to take care of"


	8. Chapter 7

Skyler's POV:

The dripping sound of an open, or perhaps broken, water tap woke me up. My eyes fluttered open to find only darkness surrounding me, the stench of dirt and blood almost knocking me out again.

The door swung open and revealed a big shadowed figure, my body shaking from head to toe as it made his way to where I was standing.

"There's no sign of him yet, sweet cheeks" He announced as he crouched down beside me, allowing me to see his face. He had big blue eyes with a slight hint of gray. His skin was clean, snow-white and perfectly shaved. His blonde waves fell perfectly around his frame and gave him an almost innocent look which faded away as soon as you lay eyes on his very sinister and familiar expression, one that I had seen every day for these past few months, that this stranger, Harry and many people like them shared; the smirk of a heartless killer and bastard.

He played with the knife that I had just now begun to notice and threw it from his right to his left hand, his eyes watching my every move.

"How long have I been here?" I spat as and excruciating pain shot through my head, the spot thumping and almost about to blow up as flashbacks of the accident went through my mind.

"About two days" He chuckled, the cold tip of the blade almost brushing my arm, tickling me as it went up and down tracing patterns, so tentatively close for him to stab it once and for all.

"Why the fuck am I here?" I asked and his eyes looked back to mine, his tongue licking his lips in delight as he thought of a great answer to my question.

"Harry's got secrets" He started "Secrets we need, secrets we desperately desire"

"We?" I interrupted and he pressed down the knife slightly further, pinching my arm lightly but not enough for it to cut through the skin.

"Yes, we. Don't interrupt me ever again" He hissed "Anyways, we tried to track down his family but that son of a bitch though first before leaving them unprotected and got everything covered before we got there" His eyes squinted slightly as anger rose inside of him "And getting him wasn't as easy as it sounded, you should know"

"But what does it have to do with me?" I frowned and he chuckled, the echo bouncing through the small room as he looked down at me.

"We thought he worked solo until someone informed us he was running around with some girl…We presume it is you, am I correct?" He didn't even wait for an answer "We needed to get someone who he was very fond of, we needed something to drag him in…"

"So you got me as bait" I finished and to his surprise I let an uncontrollable and annoying laughter, every slight drop of amusement erasing from his face "Too bad he doesn't care about me, right? Too bad you got it all wrong"

"He'll come" He pushed himself up to his feet, his face being shadowed once again as he stepped out of the light

"He wants me dead!" I sniggered "He just couldn't do it with his bare hands! You're doing him a favour!"

He swiftly moved his arm and blood streaked through my face through the wound he had just created, drops of blood slipping off the metal of the knife as he stared angrily at me. The man stormed off the room and closed the door violently behind him; now being the time for me to spill all the tears I had pushed back these couple of minutes.

I was joking, I really was, but deep down inside I couldn't stop but think that maybe I was right, that maybe Harry wanted me dead and all I was to him was a burden he had to carry along.


	9. Chapter 8

**_Sorry I haven't been updating this one as I should. Got carried away with the rest, my apologies._**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Skyler's POV:<em>**

_Fire._

_Dangerously high and wide tongues of fire, uncontrollable and pure, surrounding the house._

_His green eyes filled with excitement as his hand clasped in mine, gripping it tightly as the sound of faint screams reached us, my insides churning at the deliciously horrifying scene._

"_You're stuck with me" He purred into my ear, sending shivers up and down my spine "Forever"_

My eyelids flicked open and my body started to tense up, my chest going into fits of spasm as heavy coughs tried desperately to escape my system –not before taking some blood along.

I spat quite harshly to the floor in the attempt to rinse my mouth from the metallic taste of blood that had remained, my now greasy hair falling and covering my face as I stared down.

Gross, now it's all damp and oily.

Luckily I had been freed from the death trap that had been a simple and stupid wooden chair. Kicking, or maybe just fidgeting and throwing my feet around allowed me to press my back against the further wall, my neck immediately appreciating the gesture as I threw my head back in delight for the support now being provided to my spine.

This looked like a scene from a crappy scary movie I would have rented to watch on a bored night. But this was real, I was here, I had been tortured and will mostly be again and I was left alone at this basement through the whole day until the clock stroke…

"It's six o' clock" A familiar voice sung, the high pitched sound of a knife being sharpened ringing against my ears.

I was prepared and accustomed for what was going to happen again and I had managed to block out most of the pain the last sessions of diversion of the whole gang that I had been an invitee for. And still, by the time the blade reached my arm, tears welled up in my eyes as I prayed to a God I didn't even believe in to free me from this hell.

Death wasn't so bad, so I agonized from the pain in silence.

**_Harry's POV:_**

It had been over a week before I had heard of Skyler. Of course I wouldn't hear from her until I made my way to _their_ head-quarters and fetched her, but that was too foolish for me to do.

My limbs quivered violently as I played with the gun on my hand, my gaze staring out onto the horizon where the sun was just starting to set.

I knew where she was perfectly; I had been there countless times, but I hadn't been alone.

My chest throbbed at the thought of what they might be doing to that poor innocent girl – whom I had no feelings for, whatsoever- and I rubbed my temples.

_Don't be stupid, _one of the voices inside my head said, _you could get killed_._ Leave the girl alone to die, you might just free her from this despair._

I grunted loudly and pushed myself up, grabbing my jacket and throwing it over my shoulders as I walked outside.

Against all my common senses, I had to do it.

I had to save Skyler.


	10. AUTHOR'S NOTE

**_I just checked the traffic stats after a long time without logging in and saw that many of you have been reading TNPLL, almost 1700 visitors last month._**

**_Thank you so much for everything (:_**

**_And I wanted to let you all know that I'm currently working in three new stories and have been posting them in my new blog. Just thought you might want to read them._**

**_And I'm also finishing Runaways in my tumblr blog._**

**_ foolish-behavior-ff dot tumblr dot com_**

**_[Just change the "dot" for . ]_**

**_Thank you all again for still reading my stories, I appreciate it a whole lot. x_**


End file.
